


神鹿之战

by Customs



Series: 洛神 [1]
Category: Luo Shen
Genre: M/M, 自愿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Customs/pseuds/Customs
Relationships: 洬渊/妩青
Series: 洛神 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147334





	神鹿之战

那是一场无尽的凌乱，是一场厮杀。无数悲鸣、无数刀剑相撞的声音交融于这个战场。

风，呼啸的风，吹起黄尘，吹起他们的决断。

七个人围着保护佐安诺。佐安诺试图召唤地下的灵鹿，她能感应到它们，可不知道是什么东西阻挡了他们。边挡着人类的猛攻边问到：“祭司！怎么那么久？”佐安诺全力运作神力去破开隔层。她的汗和血液不停的流进阵法内。她向他们解释：“是另一个阵法！”青岚问到；“人类那边也有祭司？”佐安诺突然想到这样是不行的，她必须找出隔层的起源！她将神力注入地层，才发现隔层居然覆盖着整个神鹿山脉，源头好遥远，遥远得几近渺茫。

到底是谁？拥有如此强大的神力，为什么要帮助人类？

佐安诺的神力覆盖在隔层上，名为“探视”的术法以她为中心向四周蔓延开来。神力消耗得如同流水一般，佐安诺疲惫的闭上了眼睛，心跳愈来愈快，她还在咬牙坚持。功夫不负有心人，她能感应到，近了。风秀见她有些异常，问到：“你还好吗？祭司，有什么新发现吗？”佐安诺不回，神杖开始抖动，佐安诺的神力快透支了！青岚右手支撑保护罩左手放在佐安诺的肩上，给她注入自己的神力。将要停下来的“探视”继续往外蔓延。

看到了！该死的河妖，那么大范围的释放法阵竟一点压力都没有！他是从哪得到那么强大的神力？巫族分明答应与河姬永世长存，他们怎么突然叛变？

河妖突然睁开眼睛，他的眼神吓得佐安诺立马回收所有神力，青岚的神力也回到了自己身体里。佐安诺猛的睁开眼睛抓着神杖踉跄着站起，在神力全部回到她身体的那一刻，她若有若无的听到河妖念着妩青的名字。

青岚忙扶住险些摔倒的她，佐安诺将手抬起聚灵，形成一个小白蝶，她将妩青叫了过来，把白蝶交付给他，“它知道那个施术者在哪，跟着它走，找到施术者，无论用什么方法，让他解开法阵。”妩青皱眉问到：“您确定要我去？”“这里能抽出的人只有你，我们会保护好少主，我们会等，一定。不管怎样，绝对要让他解开隔层，胜败在此一举，我们将所有赌注都压在你身上了。”

白蝶顺着佐安诺的意念往东飞，妩青看了他们几眼跟着白蝶走了。白蝶奋力煽动翅膀，忽高忽低飞得很快，妩青跟在后面狂奔，离战场越来越远。不知道跑了多远，他在来的路上做了标记。这个地方已经听不到那些厮杀声了，白蝶忽然放慢了速度，妩青也感受到了一些不同寻常的气息。他们继续往前走，一小段路后白蝶停了下了，在原地不用扑朔着翅膀，妩青伸手往前摸，却什么也没有，但白蝶就是飞不过去。

“结界吗？”他对白蝶说：“你往上飞，试试能不能看到他。”白蝶领命，刚往上飞几米突然消散了。妩青将佩剑握紧，蓄势待发，白蝶是神力凝聚而成，即使主人死了也不会受到什么影响，除非有人将它击散。“什么人？”妩青问到，他保持举剑的动作不动，对方却没了动静。

妩青做了个深呼吸，往结界里走，窸窸窣窣不知道是什么声音，高度紧张使妩青握剑的手暴起了青筋。越往里走越静，直到只剩下他行走的声音，水涨了起来，附近应该有个湖或者河什么的，他越往前走水越深，已经没过了他的膝盖。

依旧安静得渗人，只有他行走在水里哗哗的声音，很多高大的树，阳光穿过树叶星星点点的撒在水面上，倒影着斑驳的树影。妩青皱着眉，他可不是来这里玩的，祭司和族人们还在战场上和人族厮杀，没有白蝶的指引的他就像个无头苍蝇。他快要不耐烦了。

水很清澈，看得见他行走过的地方飘起的沙土。不知道走了多久，腿都被水泡得有些发白，他终于远远的看见了一个光着膀子坐在水面上聚灵的“人”。他紧握着剑加快速度走过去，明明很靠近了，那个“人”却一点反应都没有，他举起剑想把他杀死，水里一条藤蔓突然缠住他的脚腕猛的把他往水里拖。他被迫呛了好几口水，窒息感很快就上来了，“难道就怎么死在这了吗？明明背负着祭司那么强烈的信任，可恶。”又一根藤蔓缠绕上他的手，用力把他拽出水面。

剑早在刚才突然失重脱离了他的手，沉在水里，泥沙很快覆盖在它身上。妩青用力呼吸着，咳嗽了很久，喉咙疼得要命，鼻子也进了水，只能用嘴呼吸，全身都在滴水。

等他稍微缓了一点，河妖站起来，带着戏谑意味的冰蓝色眸子往他脸上一瞅，又一条藤蔓缠绕上了他的另一只手腕，将他固定在空中。妩青睁开眼睛，刚好对上河妖的眸子，河妖嘴角上扬轻轻一笑，妩青握紧了拳头问到：“洬（sù）渊？”河妖的笑意凝在了脸上，“青儿可有如此之想念我？竟亲自来寻我。”妩青挣扎了一下，藤蔓缠得更紧，勒得他的手生疼，他直接越过他的话题说到：“快解开你的法阵，我们不能没有鹿灵的帮助！”

“我若是不呢？”河妖用手支持着水面，靠坐在水面上，抬头半睁着眼看着总是皱着眉的妩青。妩青咬牙问到：“为什么？你为什么要帮人族！”河妖歪头说到：“我可没有帮他们。”他的样子极为无辜，就像是个旁观者。妩青吼到：“洬渊！”“你们巫族向我们求和，而我姐姐三番两次去提亲的时候，你在哪？”河妖抬眸，语气不善。妩青噎了一下，反应过来马上说到：“此战一胜我必娶她为妻，生生世世对她好。”“我凭什么相信你？我可就这么一个姐姐。”“我以后若是对她不好你到时候大可立马杀死我！”

洬渊站起来，抬手施法，水面倒影着此时的神鹿战场。一波又一波的人类围攻着少主，二少主沉睡在祭司设的法阵里，风秀青岚等人被迫分散，祭司单枪匹马的面对七个人的攻击。妩青的目光就没离开过祭司，祭司使用了术法“散影”，散影是祭司的影子，分身成五个相同的影子，它们没有实体，但他们可以和人类短暂的抗衡，“散影”需要很多神力来维持，祭司维持不了多久。“散影”主要是用来防御和控制的，太消耗神力和脑子了，同时控制六个影子实属不易。背后是找不到绝对防御的，远处一个人正满弓对着她，瞄准，发射，正中心脏，妩青的瞳孔骤缩，手臂上青筋暴起，喉咙发出带着威慑力的低吼。强大的冲击使祭司的身体向前倾，影子全部溃散了，祭司的眼睛逐渐变得无神、呆滞，她跪在地上，拄着神杖才没趴下，风秀冲上去把那个射箭的人类砍了，他被重重包围，无法脱身，那七个人类提着刀小心翼翼发走进祭司。妩青奋力地挣扎着，可惜无济于事。

祭司突然说道：“还没完呢，小杂碎们！裂阵·破风！”不知道哪来的超强龙卷风把人类们吸了进去，雷电交加在风暴里，这个阵法的代价很高，用完了祭司所有的神力，却还是短暂的，来不及逃离阵法的族人也被吸进去死在了里面。祭司用力握着神杖，呐喊到：“妩青！”那是她，也是族人最后的希望了。

妩青发了狠的挣扎，对洬渊露出獠牙，四周回响着他野兽般的低吼。水面荡漾，洬渊走近他，突然把手插进他的嘴里，撑开他的牙，无所谓妩青用力咬他，獠牙陷入肉里，流淌出蓝色的血液。他把手指伸直，直抵喉头，妩青一阵干呕，浑身都脱了力。洬渊把手抽出来，把手上的津液和血都擦在妩青湿哒哒的衣服上。

洬渊捏着他的下巴强行抬起他的头，黑发上的水顺着脸流到下巴，滴在水面上，漾起几圈波纹。妩青无力地看着他，他毫无办法，就凭他怎么可能打得过那么强大的河妖，他不行，他辜负了祭司和族人们期望。他的右眼流出了眼泪，无辜的望着洬渊，就像在渴求他的同情。洬渊的心颤了一下，然后扯着嘴角笑到：“只要你肯给我……”妩青张了张嘴，轻声回倒：

“好。”

“真乖啊。”洬渊抬起另一个手打了个响指，把他的法阵收了回来。

一边的神鹿战场，祭司紧紧握着神杖激动得浑身发抖，她喃喃道：“我感受到了...... 我感受到了！我的族人啊！”地面映出一个发着光的法阵，人类因不知所措而踌躇地看着四周，惊恐地问到：“这次又是什么？！”法阵覆盖整个神鹿战场，鹿灵们猛的涌出来，它们每穿过一个人类肮脏的躯体，那个人类的脚下就会突然窜出地棘，他们被钉在高大的地棘上直接死亡，然后地棘又会回到地下，只剩人类的尸体和他们溅得到处都是的血液在地面，还没轮到的人类恐惧地呼叫着快跑。到处都是凄凉的惨叫，祭司酿跄着站起来，她稳了稳身子，把箭从身上拔了出来，她狂笑到：“跑啊！杂碎们！跑不掉了你们！哈哈哈哈哈一群没用的废物！来啊！杀我啊！！来啊！！”刚喊完就倒在了地上，青岚从没见过那么失态的佐安诺，忙拉着一个被震惊到的治疗师跑到佐安诺那里，治疗师把手放在她身上给她治疗，他说到：“没事的，她只是神力和体力透支了累的，等她醒了神力会慢慢恢复。”青岚松了口气，要是佐安诺死了，妩青那家伙肯定会跟着她去[那个世界]，就算活着也是生不如死吧，那家伙... 一直都是为了佐安诺而活着啊。

藤蔓松开了妩青，任由他掉在水面上，却没沉下去，就像掉在柔软的棉花上。他撑着身体坐起来，解开衣带，衣服敞开，外衣连同里衣一起脱了下来，乳头暴露在洬渊的视线里，让他感到格外不适。他把身上所有的服饰都脱掉，跪坐在洬渊的脚边。就算沦落成这样，他还是脑子里只想着祭司现在怎么样了。

支撑他活到现在的只是佐安诺一人而已，于妩青而言，她是光亮，照亮万物的光，在没有光亮的世界里，万物只能枯竭。或许是从他和佐安诺相遇那一刻，她就成了他的全部，曾经他不懂他对佐安诺抱着什么样的感情，现在他懂了，他似乎，爱上了她。

洬渊看着他黯然神伤的样子，一把抓起他的头发，逼迫他昂头看自己，说道：“这副表情真是让人兴致全失，”他单膝跪下，“你现在可是有求于我，别让我教你怎么讨好一个正在发情的妖怪，让我舒服和让那个祭司死在你面前，自己选。”

“求你…别动她。”

洬渊看着他散光的眼神，低笑到：“来吧，妩青，好好的服侍我。”洬渊松开手，妩青把手放在他的肩膀上，直起身子去吻他，吮吸他的下唇，洬渊抬手掐住他的后颈加深这个吻，妩青被突然一碰颤抖了一下。

洬渊把他推到在水面上，掐着他的脖子问到：“就那么讨厌我？”

妩青不懂哪来的勇气，猛得擦了了擦嘴，挑衅道：“你快点，我还要回到祭司身边。”

洬渊轻捻白净的胸口上那抹红缨，问他：“颤成这样，不会是在勾引我吧？”妩青闭上眼睛咬紧牙关别过头，不去搭理他。身下却老实地有了反应，洬渊低头舔了一下另一抹红缨，妩青猛的要了一下手背，脸上涨起一抹潮红。洬渊把他一条腿腿曲起来展开，未经人事的后穴暴露在危险的视野里，妩青没再有言语，一副勾人又认人宰割的模样。洬渊嘲讽道：“可真是一副好风景啊。”妩青还是无言，接下来的事，他半点也不情愿。

沾着类似鱼身上的粘液的两根手指在妩青的身体里勤恳得开扩着。“祭司... ，现在还好吗？”洬渊闻言一愣，手指探向他的敏感点用力往下压，惊喘一声后，他的右腿狠狠绷直了一下，后穴缩得不能再紧，连洬渊的手指都无法在里面自如搅动。脾气再怎么好，忍耐也是有限度的。“那家伙果然还是死了好。”洬渊朝他说到，又用力强行用手在他体内使劲开拓，却完全没料到妩青居然嘟囔着嘴说：“我才不会让你得逞。”有那么一瞬直接洬渊可爱到爆。抽出手指扯开简单的服饰直接把硬挺事物往他体内送。

“喂——！”疼得毫无准备的妩青绷直了全身，眉头紧蹙，右腿也曲了起来。

洬渊喟叹一声，心理上的满足远大于生理上的满足，这个男人的身体真是胜过世间万物。

妩青随着他的律动呼吸一沉一沉的，胸口起伏不定，腿时不时会颤一下。身为混血异种的他痛感并不敏觉，偶尔摩擦到敏感了点的时候会“嗯”一声。但仅此，洬渊就很满足了。

洬渊看着身下人右侧颈延伸到锁骨的刀痕，才想起，这已经是他第五世了。他轻轻抚摸着那条印子，想起妩青的第一世，目光满是柔和。那是一段遥远到还没有人类的时代，何止是人类，连生物都少的可怜，称之为凡间的地方，那时候真是一片荒芜。洬渊和他的姐姐为父神亲生所造，搁置与凡间，从此，万物有了生机。他们是河流，是冰川，是大海。他们是凡间第一个领主，凡间皆是他们的领土。


End file.
